


'What if.'

by frankie2001



Series: Dansen Fic Week. [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankie2001/pseuds/frankie2001
Summary: What if Alex got a phone call that changed her life forever.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Series: Dansen Fic Week. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: #DansenFicWeek - July/August 2020





	'What if.'

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: what if. Change a #dansen related cannon event.

Alex and Kelly were out for run when Alex received a phone call. 

‘Yes thank you. I understand.’ Alex said as she ended the phone call.

‘Is everything ok?’ Kelly asked as Alex was looking a little pale.

‘That was the adoption agency. I’m going to be a mom.’ She told Kelly.

‘That is so amazing Alex. I’m so happy for you.’ 

They went back to Alex’s apartment so she could get everything ready as she needed to travel to Portsmouth. Alex was too nervous to drive so Kelly drove the both of them. they didn’t know how long the birth mom would be in labour so they got a room in the hotel closest to the hospital. 

Alex still couldn’t believe it the adoption agency had called to tell her that someone had chosen her. She had filled out the adoption agency a year ago after her break up with Maggie but hadn’t heard anything since and now she had 12 hours to decide if she wanted to become a mother. Alex has received the birth mom’s file. She was 17 and she hid the pregnancy from everyone and that is why Alex only has 12 hours to decide. Of course Kara had to be Kazina and couldn’t help but Alex was grateful that Kelly was with her. They were sitting the in a hotel room waiting for the phone call to say that the birth mom had given birth. 

Alex was pacing up and down the hotel room.

‘She doesn’t want to see me until she’s given birth.’ Alex said as she sat down on the bed opposite Kelly.

‘Ok. That’s understandable.’ Kelly told her.

‘Of course. You’re right.’

‘Of course I’m right.’ Kelly joked as she sat down next to Alex.

‘What if my apartment is safe for a baby? What if I have led based paint.?’ Alex said.

‘There is a simple test for that.’

‘I’ve got wires everywhere and all my outlets are exposed.’ Alex continued.

‘You can easily fix that. Anyway your baby won’t be crawling anytime soon.’ 

‘But what if it flings itself into an outlet.’ Alex asked.

‘Do you hear yourself?’

‘I don’t want to fail as mother.’ Alex admitted as she was lying on the bed. 

‘What makes you think you’re going to fail?’ Kelly asked.

‘My mom was great with me. She was always there for me and she did most of it alone. She made me feel so loved. I don’t think I can be half the mother she has been for me.’

‘Alex I’ve only known you a short time but you are most nurturing person that I’ve met. You look after your friends, your sister, you looked after my brother when he was in the hospital and even me and you barely knew me. You care too much to fail. You are going to be an amazing mother’ Kelly told her. 

‘Has anyone ever told you that you should be a shrink?’ 

‘Maybe once or twice.’ Kelly joked. 

‘Wow look at these strollers.’ Alex said as they looked at the laptop.

‘Look that this jogging stroller. You could take the baby for a run.’ Kelly said just before Alex’s phone rang.

‘It’s them.’ she said before answering the phone. 

‘She had the baby and she wants to meet me.’ Alex told Kelly after she ended the phone call. 

‘She’s already had the baby. Come on I’ll drive to the hospital.’ Kelly said as got their things ready. 

‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ Alex said as they walked through the hospital.

The two of them made it to the room where the birth mom is. 

‘I’ll wait here for you.’ Kelly said pointing to the chair outside the room.

‘Ok.’ 

Alex knock on the door before going in. 

‘Are you Alex?’ The birth mom asked when she saw Alex walk in.

‘I am.’ Alex replied as she went over to her.

‘I would rather you didn’t know my name.’ She told Alex.

‘That’s ok. Is everything ok. Are you ok.’ Alex asked when she realised that the baby wasn’t in the room. 

‘Everything is ok and I’m ok. The baby is in the nursery. They said you can go up there but I wanted to talk to you first.’ 

‘Ok. What did you want to talk about?’ Alex asked.

‘I wanted to know that I don’t know if the baby is a boy or a girl because I didn’t want to know and I wanted you to know that I couldn’t give the baby the life I want for them so that is why I chose adoption. I chose you because from your file it sounds like you can give them the best life possible.’ The birth mom told Alex.

‘I will do everything I can do, to do that.’ Alex promised her. 

‘Thank you.’ 

Alex left the room and went to find Kelly.

‘How did it go?’ Kelly asked when she saw Alex leave the room.

Alex explained everything to Kelly as they made it to the nursery. 

‘Do you want me to stay here?’

‘Can you come with me?’ Alex asked her.

‘Of course I will.’

They walked into the nursery and explained to the nurse who they are and the nurse took them over to the baby. 

‘Congratulations Miss Danvers you have a daughter.’ The nurse told her.

Alex you say anything and the nurse left them alone with the baby.

‘She’s so small.’ Alex said after a little while. 

‘And adorable.’ Kelly said. 

The nurse came over to tell Alex that she was able to name the adorable little girl. 

‘Do you have a name picked out?’ Kelly asked.

‘Olivia Eliza Danvers.’ Alex told her.

‘A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl.’ 

Olivia spent the night in the hospital so Alex had time to order everything she needed for her apartment. The next morning Alex met with the social worker to sign the adoption papers. Kelly helped Alex to get Olivia ready to go home. Kelly drove them home to national city. 

‘I can’t believe I have a daughter.’ Alex said from the back seat of the car. 

‘You better believe it.’ Kelly said looking into the rear view mirror.

When they got home Alex and Kelly built the crib whilst Olivia slept in her car seat. Kelly stayed with Alex until Kara got back from Kaznia. 

A year later Olivia’s name was changed to Olivia Eliza Danvers-Olsen the day after Alex and Kelly got married.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
